Ba Bump
by Beautymoon
Summary: Nem todo mundo filosofa essas coisas extremamente sofisticadas, no momento em que está tomando uma vida. Para Tyki Mikk, isso era tão natural quanto respirar.


**_D. Gray Man não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Katsura Hoshino. Essa obra é de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos._

* * *

**

Ba Bump

* * *

Ninguém sabia que, Tyki Mikk, durante seus inúmeros assassínios, havia adquirido um estranho hábito, o qual ele considerava pura diversão.

Para ser honesto, ele não se lembra, exatamente, de _quando _essa "obsessão" (se é que podia ser chamada assim) começou. Não foi na primeira vez que assassinou alguém com seus poderes, não. Talvez, tenha sido na quinta vez? Realmente, isso não é relevante.

Do que Lord Tyki Mikk, com certeza, se recorda com nitidez, é de _como _tudo se deu.

Ele estava fazendo mais um de seus 'negócios de Noah'; nada fora do ordinário. Todo o procedimento poderia se resumir em segundos. Do momento em que o coração está vivo, até o momento em que Tyki o mata, literalmente.

Seu braço estivera atravessado pelo corpo da vítima, e estava no meio daquele costumeiro retrocesso, que antecedia a morte, de fato. Até então, tudo normal. Mas, talvez, porque fosse de noite e aquela estrada estivesse completamente deserta e silenciosa, sua audição, despreparada, captou um som do qual, ironicamente, _nunca _antes havia se dado conta.

**Ba Bump.**

Ele não podia, simplesmente, arrancar seu braço para fora do corpo, juntamente com o coração daquele homem. Não, não mais. Não _agora_.

**Ba Bump.**

Tyki deparou-se com a seguinte reflexão: Como alguém que mata pessoas arrancando seus corações, nunca havia parado para _ouvir _as batidas dos mesmos?

Talvez, porque fosse o tipo de assassino que gostava de ser rápido?

Ah, mas, o Noah do prazer sempre tivera a mente aberta, julgando que_ nunca é tarde para aprender_. E que _incrível _descoberta havia acabado de fazer!

O coração daquele homem batia numa bela cadência, mesmo que ele estivesse _mortificado _pelas habilidades do cavalheiro assassino, no momento. Apesar da aparente calma, e do ritmo que não quebrava, as batidas eram extremamente fortes. Como se o sangue sendo bombeado estivesse, cruelmente, _espancando _o músculo, que era seu coração. Tão forte, disciplinado, _potente_, que Tyki_ podia sentir as vibrações sob as pontas de seus dedos_. Seus longos dedos que, por enquanto, limitavam-se a pairar sobre aquele coração cheio de vida.

Tão cheio de vida. E estaria morto no próximo segundo. Quão interessante é isso? Tirar a vida de alguém, literalmente, com suas próprias mãos. É como _brincar de deus_. Mas, para Tyki, esse fato já não é mais novidade. Nisso, pelo menos, ele tivera a oportunidade de divagar previamente. Para falar a verdade, Mikk nunca se ligou muito nessa de 'brincar de deus', muito menos tentar ser um. Está satisfeito com o que ele é.

Contudo, dessa vez, não é sobre brincar com as vidas das pessoas. Bem...também é, sim, mas, vai _além _disso. A grande epifania àcerca de seu poder não é sobre a morte, nem mesmo a vida, mas,_ o que está entre uma e outra_. Assim como, num seguimento, entre um ponto e outro, existe um número infinito de pontos; entre a vida e a morte, existe um_ número infinito _de batidas de coração. _Todas _elas ditadas pelo seu poder. É como _medir _à eternidade.

Agora, _isso _é realmente divertido.

Quase tão divertido quanto a natureza, literalmente, dualista em seu ser. Branco e Preto. Triste e Alegre. Sorridente e Sério. Maltrapilho e Elegante. Nobre e Assassino. Bondoso e Maledicente. Lúcido e Insano.

Mas, esse é o tipo da reflexão que o acompanha desde que seu Noah interior foi despertado. Aquela que o _atormenta_, mas, que o proporciona indescritível _prazer_. Aquela equação sem uma resposta, que o frustra _imensamente_. Mas, se houvesse uma resposta, toda a diversão seria sugada para um buraco negro, e Tyki ia _morrer de tédio_.

Mas, não era disso que estava tratando, agora.

**Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump**.

Oh, a velocidade da frequência. Num primeiro momento, ele havia contado exatas 70 batidas por minuto. Interessante, pensou. E, talvez, por isso, não tenha conseguido esconder seu sorriso um tantinho maníaco. Okay, _terrivelmente _assustador. Tyki já estava vendo à hora em que o pobre homem começaria a se borrar nas calças.

A frequência mudou para incríveis 140 batidas por minuto.

Isso era _ainda mais _interessante. Tyki havia feito uma _segunda _descoberta naquela noite: não só podia medir a 'eternidade' como, também, _controlá-la_. Ele tinha _absoluta _influência sobre as batidas do coração. Se quisesse ouvir menos, era só mostrar uma expressão mais 'profissional' no rosto. Se, ao contrário, quisesse ouvir mais, e cada vez mais forte, era só botar para fora todo o psicopata louco que existe dentro de cada Noah. Nele, principalmente, pois gostava de estudar as reações de suas vítimas, sempre que podia. Tyki não era _apenas _mais um sádico, sem eira nem beira, não. Ele era _algo mais_, e sabia disso.

_Um sádico refinado_.

Nem todo mundo _filosofa _essas coisas extremamente _sofisticadas_, no momento em que está tomando uma vida. Para Tyki Mikk, isso era tão natural quanto respirar.

**Ba Bump**. Ba Bump. **Ba Bump**. Ba Bump.**Ba Bump**.**Ba Bump**.**Ba Bump**.Ba Bump.**Ba Bump**.Ba Bump.**Ba Bump**.Ba Bump.**Ba Bump**.**Ba Bump.**Ba **Bump**.Ba Bump.**Ba **Bump.**Ba Bump**.Ba **Bump**.Ba Bump. **Ba... Bump. **Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump.** Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. **Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump**. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba BumpBa BumpBa Bump ****Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump**. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump .Ba **Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. **Ba-ba Bump. Ba...Bump. **Ba**...

Passou mais cinco longos minutos em seu _jogo _interno, observando o homem _agonizar sem ter recebido um único arranhão_. Sua demora causou um misto de emoções no rosto da vítima abaixo de si; abobalhado, surpreso, e até mesmo com um minúsculo fio de esperança, de que Tyki não o fosse matar por _puro capricho_.

Obviamente, aquela criatura não tinha idéia de com que estava lhe dando.

Então, aconteceu o inevitável. _Aquela_ coisa que, assim como sua natureza dualista, também o persegue como uma _maldição_. E isso vem desde a época em que era apenas 'humano'. Não importava o que fizesse para mudar o quadro, as mudanças _nunca _aconteciam. O que fazer? Era sua personalidade. Algo _inerente a_ si, o qual não tinha meios, neste mundo e fora dele, de ser mudado.

_Tyki se entediava fácil_.

Depois de tudo o que havia dito ao lívido homem, Tyki resolvera, por cortesia, passar o último recado.

"Pense em algo bastante feliz, senhor. Você tem mais cinco batidas de coração até chegar ao inferno."

_Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump...Ba... Bump... Ba..._

...

* * *

Naquela vez, Tyki havia destruído o coração ainda dentro do corpo. Fez uma nota mental de que, na próxima, só de curiosidade, iria arrancar o coração inteiro.

Foi uma decepção, de verdade.

A próxima vítima havia gritado de pavor. Aquele bosque estava, definitivamente, deserto. Alguém achá-los não era problema. E, ainda assim, se tal probabilidade se concretizasse, isso só significava um coração a mais para arrancar. O que irritou o Noah, foi o verdadeiro escândalo que esse novo alvo fez. Mas, talvez, estivesse irritado já, antes mesmo de encontrar sua vítima, por um motivo mundano qualquer. Ele nem havia encostado no coração, e o homem já o xingava, em incorrigível bravata. O coração sob seus dedos batendo a mil por hora, por se dizer. E isso porque Tyki suportava a expressão mais 'blasé' possível.

Chateado, não esperou para obter sua preciosa paz de volta.

O coração em suas mãos deu dez, calmos, acertivos, Ba Bumps, antes de morrer pacificamente.

"Nossa. É a primeira vez que pego um coração mais bravo do que seu próprio dono.", foi o que o disse ao corpo aos seus pés.

* * *

Apesar de todas as novas descobertas, e das incríveis, diversificadas, maneiras de matar uma pessoa, Tyki _sempre _acabava entendiado no final. Depois que toda a maravilha da novidade passava, vinha aquela 'dormência' chata. E isso acontecia com- _tudo_.

Um dia, ele conheceu Allen Walker.

Não Allen Walker, o trapaceiro do trem, mas, Allen Walker, o exorcista que, podia jurar, provocava _receios _no Conde.

O jovem enganado 'A' havia sorrido, com toda a inocência de uma criança, enquanto trapaceava descarada e brilhantemente naquele joguinho de pôquer. Ter sob seus dedos o coração da primeira pessoa que o deixou, literalmente, sem as calças, era de uma ironia sem precendentes.

_E muito divertido_.

Isso era algo intituivo demais para um homem como ele, mas, Tyki _sempre soube _que Allen Walker jamais o decepcionaria.

O medo e a ira, de sua forma mais despida e crua, reluziam nos olhos arregalados do garoto. Era um menino tão transparente. Tyki nem precisava ser tão bom em ler pessoas para entender que Allen estava com muita raiva naquela momento.

_Talvez, mais ódio do que medo_.

Mikk achou que ódio fosse a verdadeira causa para as batidas fortes, insistentes e cadenciadas do coração do exorcista. Aquele era do tipo 'cheio de coragem'. _A coragem dos idiotas_. Seria divertido ver _até onde _ia essa coragem.

_Quantas batidas de coração cabiam no infinito, entre a vida e a morte, de Allen Walker?_

**Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump.**

Das sinfonias produzidas por todos os corações que pudera ouvir, a desse garoto era a mais temerária e potente de todas.

**Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump. Ba Bump.**

E não é como se Tyki não tivesse tentado. Não só fez ameaças, como provocou e, definitivamente, tocou, metafórica e literalmente, naquele coração pulsante. E, nem assim, Allen vacilou. _Nem uma titubeada, nem um tropeço_. Nem um Ba Bump, ou só Ba, ou só Bump, fora do ritmo inicial. Tyki teve que sorrir. Se de orgulho, ou ódio, não sabia ao certo.

_Aí estava um coração que não podia controlar_.

Tyki podia arrancar fora, explodir, pulverizar, ou fazer o que bem entendesse, exceto determinar, naquela sua minúcia costumeira, como _aquele _coração iria morrer. Não havia como manipulá-lo para bater tão forte que o garoto poderia ter um ataque, ou tão fraco que ele morreria quase sem notar. Não... No que dizia respeito a esse Noah, era como se Allen Walker tivesse tirado o núcleo de sua célula, o recheio de seu bolo, a _nicotina de seu tabaco._

Allen Walker reduziu seu maravilhoso poder de manipular corações à uma atividade extremamente _tediosa _e _mundana_. Contudo, essa era uma ocasião inédita e, por isso, apenas por isso, Tyki Mikk sorriu.

_O inédito sempre é divertido._

"Ouça, Tease, não o coma. Faça apenas um buraco em seu coração."

Divertido até demais, nesse caso.

"Um rapaz tão corajoso como esse... Será melhor dar mais tempo a ele antes de morrer."

Parte de si congratulava Allen, aquele menino tão forte e determinado, que merecia um tempo à mais de vida. Essa parte encontrava-se, até, sentida. Allen era um bom garoto, e excelente rival no pôquer. Tyki Mikk queria poder jogar com ele, pelo menos mais uma vez...

"Assim que o sangue fluir de seu coração, o terror invadirá seu corpo. Então ele morrerá enquanto sofre com isso!"

Outra parte de si concordava que aquela "simpatia" era, na verdade, pura crueldade. Ao mesmo tempo que _parabenizava _aquele verdadeiro pioneiro, queria _puní-lo_ por ter quebrado...a _ordem natural das coisas_. Naqueles momentos, passou a amá-lo e odiá-lo. Mais tempo antes de morrer, seria uma verdadeira tortura, e Tyki sabia disso.

Mas, como podia ele arrancar fora, e matar, um coração _indomável_?

Não, não podia, _não dessa vez_. De fato, por muitas vezes deixara de usar seus poderes para usar aquelas ferramentas do Milênio. Mas, isso era só porque as vítimas eram _desinteressantes _demais para _sujar _as mãos com seus _fracos _corações. No caso de Allen Walker foi o contrário.

Tyki não sentiu-se _digno _de destruir aquele coração com suas próprias mãos_. _Contudo, por mais que essa novidade, apesar de ser novidade em si, o houvesse perturbado, Tyki não pode deixar de _sorrir_, ao espalhar às cartas do baralho pelo chão e pelo corpo do menino. Como um artista assinando sua obra.

Obrigado pela inédita diversão, Allen Walker.

* * *

**Oie, Moon aqui!**

Sempre que entro para um fandom novo, eu faço minhas apresentações (sim, pretendo escrever mais D. Gray Man. xDDD). Talvez, alguém por aí me conheça, principalmente dos fandons de CDZ, Naruto e One Piece. Apresentações feitas, vamos falar da fic.

Isso não deve ser muito feito por áí, ne? - gota-. Enfim, D. Gray Man é uma manga maravilhoso. Se eu soubesse que era TÃO bom assim, já tinha começado a acompanhar há anos atrás. Mas, nunca é tarde para começar. xD Aqueles que me conhecem, sabem que, na maioria das vezes, minhas fics giram em torno da comédia. E, sim, já tenho planos para novas fics, bem mais 'levinhas' do que essa. Acontece que, na minha concepção, D. Gray Man tem tanto potencial para fics como essa! Tipo, cada personagem tem seu próprio grau de profundidade. Por trás das carinhas sorridentes, há algo obscuro. Tyki Mikk está entre minhas personagens favoritas e, por isso e muito mais, resolvi iniciar com ele. Não só porque ele É uma carinha bonita, mas, pela complexidade que vem com ele. É uma personagem extremamente divertida de escrever. Principalmente nessas fics mais 'reflexivas', cheias de subjetividade.

A idéia para essa fic saiu ao ler o famoso capítulo do encontro de Noah Tyki e Allen Walker. Fiquei realmente ponderando sobre essa coisa do poder de ter um coração nas mãos. E, mais ainda, o que o Tykki acha disso. Tentei me basear, ao máximo, nas informações do mangá, claro. Mas, fanfiction é uma junção do mangá com a interpretação do autor da fic, então, eu acho que o resultado final ficou legal. Tentei brincar com os diversos 'Bam Bumps' que apareceram. Dá para perceber que alguns tem mais força, outros não; alguns em negrito, outros não, alguns quebrados por reticências... (Infelizmente, a linguagem nem sempre é suficiente para expressar certas coisas, então, me perdoem se alguma mensagem não foi passada devidamente). E, como nessas horas o Tyki está em seu lado 'negro', por se dizer, eu optei pela linha de pensamento do 'lado negro' do Tyki Mikk. Logo, sim, ele vai parecer um pouco mais sádico e psicopata. xD Sem perder aquele verniz de elegância que, de todas as personagens em D. Gray Man, só mesmo Tykki a tem em nível elevado- na sua forma Noah, ao menos.

Quanto ao Allen, bem a fic surgiu por causa da cena na qual _ele _estava presente! xD E, também, porque através de algo tão 'trivial' como as batidas de coração, consegui mostrar a força, e profundidade, na personalidade e caráter de Allen, a ponto de impressionar Tyki, e deixá-lo em dúvida se gosta, ou se odeia o menino. Allen foi o 'divisor de águas' nessa concepção de Tyki Mikk com os corações. Enfim. Espero que tenha conseguido captar a essência de ambos, mesmo que seja pelo ponto de vista do Noah.

Bem, falei demais (eu sempre faço isso). Espero que gostem, Sim, reviews serão _extremamente _apreciadas. Primeiro, essa é minha primeira fic de D. Gray Man. Segundo, eu gosto de fazer fics nesse estilo, mas, reconheço a minha dificuldade para escrever assim, logo, essa fic é um desafio pra mim. E terceiro, eu quero entrar em contato com o fandom! xD Saber se está bom, se está ruim, ou se eu devo sair daqui e me jogar de um penhasco de uma vez. x.x

Apesar de ser algo diferente, espero muito que gostem. A fic nunca é só para o autor, é para cada leitor que pára para lê-la. Então, digam o que acham!

Bjos e Ja ne

**Moon**


End file.
